My Little Darkness
by darkmage427
Summary: After the horrific events of cupcakes, Rainbow Dash is surprised to find herself alive and life seems to be back to normal...or IS it?


"Ya know, I'm disappointed in you, Dash. I expected you to last a lot longer, though I suppose it's kinda my fault. I should have taken this a bit slower, but I was just having too much fun. Well, it was nice knowing you, Rainbow Dash."

Dash felt cold steel push into her throat and slash up to her chin. The last thing the Pegasus saw was the eerie banner with the words "Life is a Party" written on it in blood. Her heart finally stopped beating, ending the pony's suffering. Rainbow Dash was dead, strapped to the table in a pool of blood.

But now, she was nowhere. All she could see was darkness. Darkness everywhere she could see. And this place not only felt weird, but downright evil. Suddenly, she heard an eerie voice that seemed to come from nowhere, but everywhere at the same time.

**"You will not die that easily, my little Pegasus. I shall give you another chance. A chance for….Vengeance."**

Dash awoke to a beeping sound, which turned out to be a heart monitor. She saw Twilight sitting on the other side of the room. As soon as she saw that Dash was awake, she ran over and gave her a hug.

"Dash! Thank Celestia you're awake! I thought you were gone for good!" she said with a hint of sleepiness in her voice.

"Well, I'm awake for sure." She replied with confusion. "But how am I still alive?"

Twilight looked confused. Suddenly, she got a look of realization on her face. "I found you in an alleyway near Sugarcube Corner while I was taking a midnight walk. There was a lot of blood, and you were unconscious, but you didn't seem to be injured, so I brought you here. You seemed to have dark magic illuminating from you, but it must have been a trick of the night."

**"She reeks of innocence and kindness…"** Dash jumped upon hearing the evil sounding voice. It was as if hell itself were beckoning to her. She got out of bed and started for the door.

"Hold up, Dash." Twilight called. "You have to have someone check you out first." She walked to the door. "Stay here, I'll be right back."

Five minutes later, Twilight walked in, followed by a doctor. The doctor spoke up. "Alright, Rainbow Dash, you're free to go."

She was quick to get out of the hospital. She was extremely quick to get away from Sugarcube Corner, for fear of finding Pinkie Pie.

She was still wondering what she was going to do when she ran into somepony. "The Great and Powerful Trixie would appreciate if you would watch where you are going!"

Dash got back up and saw Trixie walking away. She was starting to get annoyed. That pony really got on her nerves. But that wasn't her problem right now. She wondered what would happen if she were found by Pinkie Pie. Would she attempt to kill her again? She still wondered why she was alive. After all, she had seen Pinkie Pie rip her guts out right in front of her. Yet she was perfectly fine. It didn't make any sense...

Suddenly, she heard something behind her. She turned and saw Twilight. She had a worried look on her face.

"What were you doing in that alley that late at night, anyway? You never stay up that late."

Dash just stood there, scraping at the ground with a hoof. She didn't know how to explain it to Twilight, or anypony else for that matter. She doubted that they would believe her.

"I was just practicing some moves and must have crashed or something. It wouldn't be the first time, now would it? That's all…"

Twilight obviously didn't believe her. "Dash, I know you didn't crash. You would be a lot more seriously hurt if you had. And where did all that blood come from? You didn't have a scratch on you. I just want to know what happened. Please, just tell me."

Dash didn't get why she had to be so persistent. "You wouldn't believe me anyway! There's nothing to say!"

"Yes, I will! Just tell me what happened. I know you're not one to lie, but I can't help you if I don't know what's wrong!"

Dash knew she wouldn't stop asking, so she told her everything. She told her about the cupcakes, Gilda, the basement, her torture, her death, and the creepy, haunting voice that had appeared out of nowhere.

When she finished, Twilight sat on her haunches in disbelief. "Why would Pinkie...How...How could this be possible…She's the element of laughter….Not a murderous psychopath…."

"Look, I know that it doesn't make sense, but it's the full and absolute truth. She KILLED me in that basement. As for the voice, I have no idea what it is. It just feels…evil."

Twilight was scared now. "Come to think of it, I haven't seen Pinkie for a while. I had gone to see if Applejack had seen her, but she hadn't. I was off to see Mr. And Mrs. Cakes next. Do you want to come with?"

Dash wasn't sure if this was a good idea. But if she went to Sugarcube Corner, she might be able to show Twilight the basement to prove that she wasn't lying. "Fine, but we need to be careful. I'm also gonna try to show you the basement, to prove I'm not lying."

"Okay, then we better get moving. It's getting dark…" Twilight said with a hint of worry.

They passed through the empty streets of Ponyville without much said between the two ponies. They were concerned about the deserted town. Even if it was getting late, it was never this empty. Even at night, somepony was usually still up. It was also strange that they hadn't met up with Princess Luna, who liked to stroll through the streets at night after she was done raising the moon. But they didn't have time to think about that, because they had reached Sugarcube Corner.

Twilight nervously looked over at her friend. "Okay, Dash. You ready?"

Truthfully, she wasn't. But she wasn't going to let Twilight know that. "Uh, sure, if you are…"

The two ponies nervously opened the door. Inside were Mr. and Mrs. Cakes, and they looked worried. "Have you two seen Pinkie Pie anywhere?"

Twilight let out an exasperated sigh. "No, that's why we came, we had hoped you had seen her. This is really strange, we should have found her by now." She thought for a moment. "Oh yeah, didn't you have something you wanted to show me here Dash?"

Dash looked up suddenly. Her eyes told what her pride wouldn't. She was very frightened. "Um…Oh yeah! Uh, follow me…"

They walked behind the counter and the kitchen. Eventually, they came to the floor panel that led to the basement. Dash pulled at the latch as hard as she could, but it wouldn't budge.

"It's locked, I can't open it." She said with a look of despair. How was she to prove what Pinkie Pie had done to her if she couldn't get into the basement where all the evidence was?

Twilight moved her friend out of the way. "Don't worry, Dash. I can use my magic to open the lock. Since Pinkie's an earth pony, she couldn't put a protective spell on it, right?"

Her horn began to glow, and so did the lock. There was a series of clicks, and the latch slowly creaked open. Dash's heart began to race. She must be insane to think that this was a good idea. They stepped into the hatch, even the Cakes. Then they followed the long passageway for what seemed like hours. The sight when they reached the end was horrifying. Mr. Cakes threw up, Mrs. Cakes fainted, and Twilight could only stare in disbelief.

"What in the name of Celestia IS this place! What kind of insane, deranged creature would build a place like this?"

Stuffed ponies were scattered throughout the main room, and dried, rotting intestines were strung across the ceiling like party streamers. Blood caked the walls like confetti, and in the corner of the room hung a robe made of cutie marks stitched together and draped with the wings of at least six different Pegasus ponies, including a cyan pair identical to those of Rainbow Dash herself, and next to the robe hung a necklace of unicorn horns.

Twilight couldn't take anymore of this and had to look away. "This is horrible. I had no idea that Pinkie Pie could do such things. We need to get out of here, and fast. We can go find Spike and send a letter to Princess Celestia as fast as possible."

Suddenly, they heard a noise upstairs. Pinkie Pie was awake. Rainbow Dash immediately tensed up. "Oh no oh no, not again…" she began to mutter to herself. If Pinkie Pie found them, they would all die. "We have to get out of here!"

Even as she spoke, Twilight's horn had begun to glow and they were transported to Twilight's library. The nauseating smell of rotting flesh was replaced by the musty smell of old books. Dash had never been happier to be in a library. "Hey Twilight, why are we here, anyway?"

She looked over at the Pegasus. Dash was scared, though she was trying not to show it. "Like I said before, we need to send a letter to Princess Celestia. We're gonna need her help. SPIKE!"

There was a series of shuffling noises upstairs, and a loud thump. A young and very tired dragon slowly walked down the staircase. "Twilight, do you have any idea how late it is? Can't whatever's wrong wait till morning?"

"No, it can't! I need to send a letter to the princess, fast! It's extremely important!" she yelled, writing as she spoke. "Now hurry and send this!"

The purple dragon let loose a small ball of emerald flame, engulfing the tightly rolled letter. Several minutes passed, and another scroll flew out of Spike's mouth.

Dash couldn't contain herself. "What's it say, what did she say!" with a nervous look on her face. "Is she gonna come arrest Pinkie Pie?"

"She's on her way, but not to yet make an arrest. She already has some police ponies there searching for evidence. According to this letter, they've found your blood and some rainbow colored hair. But that's not the weirdest part. They found a pair of wings on that robe that are an exact match to yours."

Dash's eyes widened immensely. "But how is that possible? I have both wings right here!" she said in confusion. "How could they be there?"

"I'm not sure, Dash…it doesn't make any sense to me either…" she sadly informed the confused Pegasus. She heard the far off rumbling of thunder, and it started to rain. "All I know is that something very odd is going on here, and Pinkie Pie seems to be the center of it… Once the princess gets here, we'll have to talk to her. I don't want to do anything until the princess gets here though."

As soon as she spoke, Celestia flew in through the window. "Are you all okay? The police ponies told me about the wings, and I came as fast as I could."

"We're fine, Princess, but we need to talk to Pinkie Pie. She's the one who did this. She's also responsible for the other disappearances, including Gilda the Griffon."

"I see… Then we mustn't waste time. Let's go, she is probably at Sugarcube Corner."

They hurried out of the library and ran to Sugarcube Corner. As soon as they knocked on the door, Pinkie Pie opened it. "Hi, everypony! What are you all doing here?"

Twilight didn't return the pink pony's smile. "We need to talk to you, and we need to do it now. This is a very serious matter."

Pinkie Pie looked closer and realized that Rainbow Dash was there as well, and an evil grin spread across her face.

* * *

**Sorry for the lack of consistent updates, but with my laptop shitting out, I haven't had time to tend to stuff like that. At any rate, the story WILL continue. Also, if you have shit to spew in the comments about plagarism, fuck off because this is not stolen, as I started writing it before I knew of FanFiction. I will try to get updates more often.**


End file.
